Worked Out In The End
by BrodyLuva
Summary: Can Seth and Summer stop fighting and hurting each other to realise what they want has always been there! AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Confused

Worked Out In The End  
  
Chapter 1 – Confused  
  
Never in his life had he been happier, he had experienced more in the last 3 months of his life than ever before and he felt confident that the girl of his dreams would soon become the girl of his reality.  
  
He heard the clicking of her shoes and felt his heart skip a beat and then speed up all in one process, when she came into focus he did all he could to keep his breathing under control.  
  
"Hey," he said  
  
"Don't 'hey' me Cohen, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked clearly bewildered by the incident displaying in front of him.  
  
"There is a rumour going round this place that we kissed the other night when I was drunk! So either you are lying," she said hitting him for emphasise, "or someone hates me."  
  
"OK, yeah, you know what, I'm gonna go,"  
  
"You jerk, why didn't you tell me? Oh my God, I actually hate you right now!" she screamed.  
  
"Look right, your mad I get that," he mumbled willing her rage blackouts not to make an appearance, "but, I didn't tell you 'cos it wasn't a big deal and like you said you were drunk, so don't start coming round shooting your mouth off when you don't even know the story."  
  
"Ugh! I hate you!"  
  
"Feelings mutual babe!"  
  
With that he turned around and left leaving Summer standing there looking like she'd been slapped across the face, somewhere in the last two minutes hers and Seth's positions had changed and she was the bad guy.  
  
She didn't even know how to feel, why was it that he was the only one with the power to do that. When she's angry with him it felt like it doubled, when he hurt her she felt like her heart was breaking and when they were arguing playfully she felt like she was on top of the world. 'Ugh! No!' she thought, 'he's like, Seth Cohen.' But that just made her think even more, 'Then why if he's Seth Cohen am I not even trying to catch myself, when I'm falling. Hard!' "Dude, I hate her!" Seth burst into the pool house, he needed to talk to Ryan about Summer and seeing as lately they hadn't had much Seth/Ryan bonding time this was the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Hey man! Wait, who are you talking about?"  
  
"Summer! I mean she goes around telling people what the hell she wants, then comes to me yelling about all kinds of shit and expects me to take it. I mean dude, I hate her!"  
  
"Ok, can I like have that in writing?"  
  
"Man, this new humour thing, really not good."  
  
"Both of you need to grow up, I mean come on! You will never hate her man, it's like programmed in you brain that you love her. Just go sort it out."  
  
"You know what. You're right, "Seth turned around and walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah and maybe when your round there you can do us all a favour and have sex with her, the tension between you two is unbearably high!" Ryan called after him.   
  
10 minutes later he was knocking at the door of the Roberts mansion, within a couple of seconds Becky, Summer's step – mum, had taken him in and directed him towards Summer's bedroom.  
  
Nervously he tapped on the door, he heard movement and honestly thought he might shit himself. Summer opened the door and stood there in shock, her room was the one place she thought she could escape him seeing as he filled everything else in her life, her thoughts, her school, her dreams, she was becoming more and more aware that he was getting harder to stay 'Ew Seth Cohen.'  
  
"W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered.  
  
"Uh – yeah, I, erm, I though that maybe I should, uh, apologise."  
  
She looked at him deep, why was he so perfect? His heavenly hair, his puppy dog eyes and his soft smile that perfectly emphasised his dimples.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the kiss, it's just you were drunk and we were getting on well and I.......I just didn't want you to hate me!"  
  
She pulled the front of his shirt and got him inside her room, she pushed him up against the wall and started kissing the hell out of him. When he realised what was happening he immediately kissed back, when he did she let out a little moan. She had finally lost all self control and now she wanted him. Bad! She opened her mouth to him and his tongue started to explore the inside of her mouth. God he was good! He started tracing kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. She thought she was going to die and bit the urge to scream out in pleasure. He started walking them back towards the bed when she turned them around and pushed him down, climbing on top of his lap she was straddling his groin, grinding against it hard. She took the initiative and started undoing his pants and lifting up his top. His hand were roaming around her body, on her ass, gripping her hips, he started undoing her shirt, his fingertips on her bare skin made her even more turned on and she was keen to move more quickly when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"God No!" she said a little too loudly and out of breath.  
  
"Summer, can I come in?"  
  
Shit, it was her step – mum.  
  
"Just a second!" she shouted back, "hurry up, put your shirt on." Seth was scrambling for his clothes and only just got decent when the door started to open.  
  
"Wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Becky questioned.  
  
"No not at all," Summer said, although it was clear something had been going on because of her hitched breathing. She was sure her step – mum had done this on purpose, ruining her life was her big ambition and now Summer wanted to kill her.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to know if you friend was staying for dinner."  
  
Summer turned around to see Seth, he looked as though he might kill her as well. Seth looked at her.  
  
"Er – No thanks, I need to get home. Thank you." With that Becky turned out of the room.  
  
"How the hell did that happen? This shouldn't of happened."  
  
Seth looked shocked and confused, "Uh, sorry?" he said  
  
"Ugh! This never would have happened if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes! You come round here all sweet and apologetic, why can't you just be like normal guys?" "Well, I am sorry for not being an asshole, but I happen to care when someone I like is pissed off!" he shouted and stalked out of the room.  
  
"God, I'm such a bitch," she thought, "But it's for the best, right?" somehow she couldn't bring herself to actually believe that. 


	2. What Do You Want From Me

So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the other one, but I really wanted to get it over with. Thanks for the reviews, they made my day!  
  
Worked Out In The End  
  
Chapter 2 – What Do You Want From Me  
  
Over the past week Seth had been getting good at avoiding Summer, Ryan was constantly asking him to go out with him and Marissa, but seeing that it was all a plan to get him to talk to Summer he always refused.  
  
It was Wednesday and by now he felt sure Summer was getting the message to stay away from him, even if he wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted her to because despite earlier thoughts he loved her and always would. He knew it, Ryan knew it, hell even Marissa knew it, but worst of all Summer knew which made the pain double because he knew she was using him. It hurt!  
  
He walked into first period unusually happy, but actually felt it drain from his body when he saw who was standing in front of him, hands on hips, eyes wide she was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"H – hey Summer," all the confidence he'd built up this last week was being demolished in a matter of seconds and she hadn't even spoken yet.  
  
"Cohen!" she exclaimed, "Why the fuck have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Not in the mood Summer," he took pleasure in the way her mouth literally dropped open, it was clear from the moment she spoke she was daring him to challenge her and surprisingly he didn't back down.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Ignoring you!"  
  
With that he turned around to sit in his seat.  
  
She couldn't believe it, he was playing with fire, he had just dissed her completely, oh he really wants his ass kicked.  
  
She felt anger flicker across her face but was forced to retrace it because another feeling emerged: guilt. 'How can I be mad when it's all my fault?' She didn't mean to hurt him and she hated messing with his head, but since the night in her bedroom she had realised something that had never happened before, she wasn't falling in love with him, she'd already fallen in love with him.  
  
The class started and the teacher announced the start of a project, "Now, I'm going to be putting you in pairs, so Seth Cohen," Seth looked up to face the teacher, "you will be pairs with, um, Miss Roberts." "Great!" he mumbled under his breath, the last thing he needed was to spend time with her, he knew it wasn't going to work out. He moved towards Summer, "Let's just get this over with."  
  
Ouch, that stung, "Look Cohen, the last thing I need right now is your smartass remarks, ok! You've put me through enough these last couple of days and I so do not need it!"  
  
"I've put you through....." he trailed off, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, "No, no, no, don't try and put this on me, you did this all by yourself."  
  
"Did what?" she questioned.  
  
"You've confused yourself, and now you're angry that you are confused because it means that you might have feelings for me and you don't want to face that!" he shouted back in reply.  
  
The whole class was staring at the scene displaying in front of them but it didn't seem to register with the pair of them.  
  
"I am not confused, I know exactly what going on here and don't ever tell me how I feel, you don't know the half of it."  
  
"So, you've got yourself figured out do you out do you, well come on tell me because I sure as hell don't know what you want from me!"  
  
"I want you to leave me alone, I've been thinking of ways to tell you gently, but this seems to be the only way it will get through to you."  
  
"I don't get you, you hate me one minute, then you're jamming your tongue down my throat the next, you really need to figure out a way to make yourself clearer because that kind of stuff doesn't make me think you want me to leave you alone."  
  
They both heard gasps that filled the room, and they turned around to see 26 pairs of eyes staring at them.  
  
"I'm not doing this," she said quietly and turned around.  
  
"That's right Summer run away, because if you run away you can't get hurt."  
  
She turned back around fiercely, "I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY!" she screamed.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"I am not afraid! Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know me, you don't know who I am!"  
  
"If you really believe that then fine, but how about you do me a favour, when you've made up your mind, don't bother coming round 'cos I ain't gonna be there. I'm over this!"  
  
She felt herself about to cry and tried desperately to hold it in. she was not going to cry over him, he made himself clear, so now there's no choice to make. How did it get so messed up? "But I love you," she whispered so quietly no one would be able to hear.  
  
She'd according to him, made her choice and now she'd blown her chances without even meaning to. The rest of the class she spent in silence thinking of ways she'd be able to get over the first love of her young life – Seth Cohen 'heartbreaker.'  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks! Next chapter should be up in a few days! 


	3. Desperate

Hey everyone! I know it has been way too long since I have updated, but I do have good reasoning. My dad thought it would be good to call after 6 yrs of no contact and after that things just kept getting worse and I was kind of too depressed to write. Anyway though I decided to get on with things and get back into it. Once again I'm sorry, but here's the next update!

**Worked Out In The End**

**Chapter 3 – Desperate**

"2 weeks Coop, 2 weeks!" Summer whined to her best friend.

"Come on Sum, it's not like you and Seth were married, you need to get on with your life! So...here's what we're going to do, go shopping, get a manicure and then head down to the beach for some tan time. This whole day is now devoted to you getting over Seth Cohen!"

"I do not need to get over Seth Cohen, I am over Seth Cohen." Summer replied desperately hoping Marissa would be buying what she said. It had been 2 weeks since her and Cohen's argument and they hadn't so much as looked at each other..................

.............OK that was a lie, SHE had been burning wholes into the back of his head and although she was sure he felt them he was totally ignoring them. Summer soon found that the lack of his deep brown eyes, soft curls of hair and as much as it pained her to say it his consistent rambling were slowly killing her.

"Well then, you won't mind that we are meeting them at the beach then?"

"What?" Summer screamed in response.

Marissa smiled to herself, she knew damn straight that Summer was still totally in love with Seth (even though Summer had never even mentioned this to her, best friends intuition) and she really thought that if they just talked to each other they could sort things out.

"See you in half an hour Sum!" With that she put down the phone thoroughly pleased with her match – making abilities.

Seth and Ryan had found the perfect spot on the beach, according to Seth anyway. Not too far from the bar and bathroom, but also not too far OR close to the sea.

I swear he is just too much like Summer! Ryan thought to himself.

So now they were sitting in a comfortable silence. Ryan put it upon himself to drastically change Seth's mood and had gotten him to come by saying that they never spent any time together anymore and with that in mind Seth broke the silence.

"So, Ryan, dude, how's it going?"

To this he was given a shrug.

"You and Marissa OK?" he tried again.

Nothing

"Well I guess it takes some kind of alien technology to try and get you to speak, so! Silence. Is. Good."

...............10 minutes later

"Hey, would you look at that the girls are here!" Ryan exclaimed nervously, he really, REALLY hoped this little match – making thing would work, because honestly a depressed Seth is much worse than a rambling Seth.

Seth's eyes shot up and over to where the girls were walking. As much as he told himself he didn't care, it just wasn't working and he knew his heart was in one place. He came to the conclusion – He couldn't do this!

There he was, staring at her with his puppy dog eyes, she felt her heart melt, she couldn't do this.

They finally reached the guys.

"Hey," she tried with him.

He looked up at her and she saw his eyes furrow with confusion, he stood up.

"hey Ryan, I don't feel too good, I'm just gonna head home, you know relax, let my hair down." Ryan laughed nervously.

With that he turned to leave. Summer felt her eyes glaze over and her heart break. I could have had it all, she thought to herself.

Marissa and Ryan looked at each other, "I'll go and get him," Ryan said desperately.

"No," Summer replied, "I will."

He heard her footsteps behind him and tensed up all over. He knew he shouldn't have walked off like that but what else was he supposed to do. If he saw her again his defences would melt and he had spent too much time these last two weeks putting them up. Besides he couldn't just let her get away with her treating him like shit! She needs to start learning that her actions have consequences and she also needs to start facing them.

"I don't wanna do this right now Summer,"

She was shocked; she thought she'd gone un – noticed.

"Do what?" she asked, but went on when she felt her courage come to her, "There is nothing TO do, you seem to have made everything clear to me already!" she said coldly, desperately trying to convince him that his rejection didn't matter.

He heard the tone, now he was just angry.

"So why the hell are you here?"

"You know what! I really don't know!"

"Come to rub it in a bit more? You don't think I've suffered enough? Just go back to your fake little friends that may BE popular but sure as hell won't pick you up when your down." He shouted.

"You don't know anything about my life!"

He laughed, "I think I've heard that from you before."

She cut the argument short, not particularly wanting to deal with the ramificated emotions she'd been feeling after their first argument.

"You're a moron!" she muttered, with that she turned and walked back down the beach, praying with everything she had that he would follow her, forgiving her, apologising for what he said, even if she didn't really deserve it, but when she heard nothing tears came pouring down her cheeks freely.

When Summer approached, Marissa and Ryan momentarily stopped everything.

Marissa looked up and saw Summer's red, puffy eyes.

"How'd it go?" she questioned uneasily.

"Can we go Coop?"

Marissa immediately got up, "Yeah sure!"

When they had got down the road from Summer's house she questioned again, "How'd it go?"

Summer broke down crying, "I just, I'm in love with him Coop!"

Seth opened the door to the pool house to find Ryan sitting on the bed expectantly.

"Hey!" Seth said

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan was clearly confused, "You've been in love with this girl for how long? What's going on man?"

"Nice to see you to Ryan! How was your day?" Seth replied bitterly. All he wanted to do was for get about him and Summer, it really wasn't a lot to ask.

"Come on man, don't be like this, she could – "

Seth cut him off, "Look Ryan, don't get me wrong, but you don't know what's going on OK. I've got everything under control. And anyway, why the hell do you care? You hate Summer!"

"First of all I don't hate her; she's just a bit annoying. Second, I began caring when she walked up the beach after obviously crying her eyes out from something, I'm guessing, you said."

Ryan watched as guilt swept over Seth's face.

"Man, this is just so fucked up!" he muttered.

Seth was trying desperately to get over Summer, he didn't want to get hurt again but it was still killing him anyway. Truth was pure and simple: he love her.

"Talk to her Seth, properly talk, let her explain herself."

With that last bit of advice Ryan left letting Seth ponder his next move. Talk to her! He thought. I can do that!

So that's chapter 3 up. Please review I really do love getting your opinions. Once again sorry and I will put up chapter 4 as soon as I write it. Thanks ï


	4. Reaching Out For What You Want

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! I've just been so busy, which I know is a lame excuse. Anyway thanks for all the awesome reviews, glad you all like it. Thank you :-D

**Chapter 4**

**Reaching Out For What You Want**

The drive to the Roberts household was definitely the most interesting one Seth had been on in a long time. He had been phrasing and rephrasing all the things he could say to make him come off as the sweet guy that he'd been lost from lately. In the space of a few weeks he'd gone form kissing Summer to fighting with Summer to reducing her to tears. Even he had to admit that wasn't a track record he could be proud of.

Soon enough he was in the long driveway leading to the entrance and then taking the last step and knocking on the scary and obnoxiously large door.

Once the door was swung open Seth could have sworn that it was quite possible that he let out a loud groan when Summer's father opened the door with nothing but a death glare as a greeting. It was clear to Seth that even through all the business trips and holidays her dad still had time to practically commit anyone that made his "little princess" daughter upset.

"Mr. Roberts, hi," Seth started confidently, but slowed at the look on said Mr. Roberts' face, "S – so I was, uh, just wondering if, maybe Summer was, uh, there, maybe at all."

Just as Mr. Roberts was about to answer with a not so nice tone, a small figure appeared at the doorway. At the sight of her red eyes, Seth silently cursed himself.

"Daddy, I'll take this," and with that her father had left the room. "What do you want Cohen?" she said dryly.

"Me? Right. So, I thought that maybe I could come here and talk properly. To you. And also maybe ask you if you'd forgive me for being an ass. To you!"

"Talk?" she questioned

"Yes! And apologise! Which I'm really hoping will go better than the first time I came here although I have to add, if you feel the need to do the whole aggressive kiss thing, that would totally work for me, or not!" he said hoping that he didn't just drop his chances considerably after realising what he just said.

She laughed, which made him smile a little, because really he didn't like the thought of her crying or hurting because of him and the fact that he could make her feel just a little better kind of helped him as well.

"So, what do you say?" seriousness coming in his voice.

"I say that I think we need talk properly, maturely. No more shouting or crying and I really hope that we can work this thing out," she responded as the last part came out with a bit of shyness in her voice.

"So, shall we go upstairs?"

"Sure."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd both gotten settled down on the bed and there was an awkward silence that filled them, so being who he was, Seth decided to lighten the mood.

"I've realised that we've gotten passed that wall boundary which I have to say is quite sad on my part."

She laughed again, looking down on something she'd come to think was quite interesting. When she looked back up her face was serious and you could see her eyes were glazed with tears, "I'm sorry," she said in a quiet, fragile voice, "for being the person you don't want me to be."

She looked at him through wide eyes. She'd though about him a lot that afternoon, thinking about how she wasn't good enough for him, how he needed something entirely different to what she could give and she came to the conclusion that she'd just voiced, that was why it wasn't working.

He looked at her realising the implications of her apology and his heart swelled. He wasn't gonna let her think that, because really, sometimes he though she was too good for him. She didn't deserve to be challenging herself, the person that she is because of him.

He was just Seth Cohen, and so what if she'd made mistakes, so had he, a lot of them actually but he loved her. As cheesy at it was, she was everything to him.

"You are more than I could ever want. I've always known that you were different to what everyone saw. I knew that you had a good heart and were someone other than who you played, I knew it right fro the start," he let his words register before continuing, "I just never imagined that you were as perfect as what I've finally got to known."

She started crying. She didn't know why but she was pretty sure it was because Seth Cohen had just told her everything she'd ever wanted to hear. She'd been so sure she was going to turn out to be another Newport ice queen, but here he was telling her she was wrong. She was kind and caring and maybe a little self absorbed at times, she thought but good hearted.

"I didn't mean for everything to get so like it is just because I couldn't deal with what I was feeling, " she responded quietly, bravely.

"What are you feeling?" he whispered, "You never told me what's been going on with you." He was being gentle.

"I tried earlier, you cut me off and it hurt that you could be so together when I was falling apart. I finally admitted to myself that I was falling in love –" she stopped her sentence dead.

'Oh God!' she thought. A beat.

"Y- You what?" he asked bluntly, not completely sure.

"I don't –" she cut herself off again. She'd learnt that there was no point hiding your feelings the hard way and she refused to do it anymore. She started again.

"I'm falling in love with you."

Seth looked in her eyes and could tell by the raw honesty that filled them she was telling him the truth. She was watching him and he could tell that she was desperately waiting for him to say something.

"I know that you might no-" he cut her off sharply with the pressure of his lips to hers.

She moaned softly as his tongue sought out hers only encouraging him more after having no contact with her at all for weeks.

Seth pulled back and stared at her, after a minute went by Summer started getting self – conscious.

"What?" she questioned, unsure under his intense gaze.

"I love you too," he spoke quietly and drew her close to him in a soft passionate kiss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey again! So that was chapter 4, I was considering it being the last chapter as well but it's up to you guys, also ideas are greatly appreciated if you have any. Thanks for all the reviews so far, but why not add another one. ;-) Thanks!!!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!!

I've decided to keep Chapter 4 as the last chapter, because I think that it was a good way to end things, you know, it all Worked Out In The End, lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews. :-D


End file.
